


In Distress My Ass

by hiddencait



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was never going to let her out of his sight, and Tony was never going to let her live it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Distress My Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fringedweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringedweller/gifts).



> And another 12 Days of Ficmas gift for the prompt Steve/Darcy "Darcy is a self-rescuing princess."
> 
> Hope yall enjoy!

In Distress, My Ass

Darcy eased to consciousness with something like a hangover pounding in her head and rolling her stomach. Her mouth tasted like an elephant had dumped in it, and she wandered vaguely what the hell she’d gotten up to last night. Sure Steve was her darling- DD-in-perpetual, but he wouldn’t have let her get that drunk. 

So, then what had she done to herself. She tried to pull herself upright and as her head lifted she came to the rather uncomfortable realization that she was already upright. Sitting upright, anyway, with several tight scratchy bands of something wrapped around her chest and holding her against something. Possibly a chair?

A sick feeling in her stomach that was completely separate from the nausea creeped in, but before she allowed herself to open her eyes and confirm her suspicions, the sound of pounding feet approached from a distance, a little muffled as if out in a hallway.

Darcy quickly dropped her head back where it had been, and only too soon as there was the creak of a badly-in-need-of-oiling door and then someone yelled, “Yeah, she’s still out cold, man!”

There was a beat of silence and then another voice called back something too muffled for Darcy to hear, before the first voice replied. “Well, how the hell am I supposed to know? You gave her the shit. Maybe you gave her too-”

The door slammed shut, cutting off whatever the first goon had been saying. Darcy waited another moment to make sure he wasn’t coming back and then lifted her head gingerly. After several deep breaths in and out of her nose to try to calm the churning in her stomach, she carefully opened her eyes and looked around to take stock of her situation. 

The conclusion she came to filled her with a fair amount of relief and just a little dread.

On the good side – judging from the lack of cameras and the fact that someone had come to physically check on her, she probably wasn’t under any kind of surveillance. Add in the ropes only actually wrapping around her torso and her hands behind her and completely within reach of the knot, plus the fact that she hadn’t heard a lock click on the door, and the fact that her purse had been tossed in the corner of the room? Well, there was only one conclusion she could make. Ether this was a very overly elaborate trick, or, more likely, she’d been kidnapped by amateurs. Getting out of here was going to be stupidly easy.

Of course that was also the bad news: she, Darcy Lewis taser of gods and wrangler of the Avengers, had been kidnapped by amateurs. 

Steve was never going to let her out of his sight, and Tony was never going to let her live it down. 

Darcy pouted for a moment and then shrugged; she’d deal with the ridicule later. Right now, she had herself to rescue.


End file.
